The present invention relates to an apparatus for delivery of a fluid to a tool and more specifically to a modular apparatus for delivery of a fluid to tool.
Systems for delivery of a fluid to a tool have a variety of different applications. For instance, the chemical vapor deposition technique used in certain semi-conductor manufacture processes requires that a fluid be delivered to a rapid thermal process (RTP) reactor. The fluid must be delivered to the RTP reactor under very specific conditions. These specific fluid conditions are achieved with the use of a fluid delivery system which transports the fluid to a number of fluid handling components before delivering the fluid to the RTP reactor. These fluid handling components typically measure or adjust the characteristics of the fluid within the fluid delivery system.
The typical fluid delivery system is frequently modified and updated. Many of these modifications require that the fluid delivery system be disassembled and reassembled in a different configuration. As a result, fluid delivery systems must be highly adaptable.
Fluid delivery systems have been modularized in an attempt to increase their adaptability. Modular fluid delivery systems typically include a plurality of independent modules which can be coupled with one another and with fluid handling components. The modules and fluid handling components each include one or more passageways which are aligned with one another upon assembling the fluid delivery system. Alignment of the passageways forms an extended channel through the fluid delivery system. The extended channel serves to transport fluids to the fluid handling components before the fluid is delivered to the tool.
Many modular fluid delivery systems require a large variety of modules in order to retain their adaptability. The large number of modules are often associated with an increased complexity in maintaining the fluid delivery system. Further, a large number of modules can be associated with increased storage costs since spare modules must frequently be stored in order to properly maintain the fluid delivery systems. Further, the large number of modules contributes significantly to the increased overall weight of the fluid delivery system.
Another challenge associated with modular fluid delivery systems is prevention of fluid leaks between adjacent modules or between a module and a fluid handling component. The leaks are prevented by formation of a seal between the adjacent modules and/or between a module and an adjacent fluid handling component. These seals are known to break down over time. Modules within the fluid delivery system must often be temporarily removed or even replaced in order to reform the seal.
Prior modular delivery systems have presented considerable challenges when a module must be removed or replaced. For instance, many modular fluid delivery systems require that a large portion of the modules be removed before a single module can be replaced and/or that the entire fluid delivery system be disassembled before a single module can be removed. As a result, simple changes in these modular fluid delivery systems can be very time consuming and accordingly, very expensive. Additionally, the number of modules which must be moved and the extended time required to make these modifications can result in contamination of the fluid delivery system.
For the above reasons, there is currently a need for a modular fluid delivery system which permits the modules to be easily accessed, removed and/or changed. There is also a need for a modular delivery system with a reduced opportunity for systemic contamination. Additionally, there is a need for a modular delivery system which retains adaptability with fewer modules. Additionally, there is a need for a modular delivery system which requires fewer modules thus reducing cost and minimizing weight of the system.
The invention relates to a fluid delivery apparatus for transporting a fluid to one or more fluid handling components. The fluid delivery apparatus includes one or more modular subassemblies, each subassembly including an upper module, a lower module, and a base block. The upper module includes one or more upper passageways and is configured to be coupled with a fluid handling component such that the upper passageway is in fluid communication with the fluid handling component. The lower module includes one or more lower passageways and is configured to be coupled with the upper module such that the lower passageway is in fluid communication with the upper passageway. The lower module can include a plurality of flow channels, each flow channel including a lower passageway. The base block includes a receptacle and a channel. The upper module is received within the receptacle and the lower module extends through the channel. The modular subassembly can include a spacer having a plurality of alignment apertures for aligning fluid coupling ports of the upper and lower modules. A method of using the fluid delivery apparatus is also disclosed.